1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger for exchanging heat between a liquid-containing medium or a liquid-vapor mixture, and a gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a heat exchanger is known for instance from JP-A-61-153388 (Kokai) and from EP-A-0 735 328.
In the heat exchangers known from these publications the gas flows through the openings of the mat formed by the capillaries and the wires. As a result the gas flowing through the heat exchanger undergoes a considerable flow resistance. This flow resistance must be overcome by guiding the gas flow through the heat exchanger under the influence of a fan means. The electric power required for this purpose results in an undesirable effective reduction in the performance of the heat exchanger.
In the known heat exchangers it is in addition not possible to prevent dust accumulating in the mats within a very short time. The heat exchanger hereby becomes blocked in a very short time. The design performance can be temporarily restored again only by maintenance or blowback of gas, and thus cleaning of the mat.
It is an object of the invention to greatly improve the performance of the heat exchanger of the described type and to make the heat exchanger substantially maintenance-free.
With a view hereto the invention provides a heat exchanger of the described type which has the feature of claim 1.